This section illustrates useful background information without admission of any technique described herein representative of the state of the art. Many traumas require rehabilitation and special physical exercises with intensive follow-up. Before rehabilitation a diagnosis by a doctor is typically required. However, the distance between the patient, the doctor and the therapist may be remarkable that makes the overall process and information flow between the parties difficult. Furthermore, the existing systems lack a dynamic service system that would enable controlling and follow-up of the overall process for the patient data relating to the trauma and its rehabilitation. That makes the current systems ineffective, slow and difficult to control.
Thus, a service solution is needed to enable analysis, physical/mental training and on-line follow up with a build-in state of the art rehabilitation process. For the patient the system should provide overall rehabilitation instructions from the first appointment with a physician/doctor/psychologist to the patient's smartphone, tablet, computer or similar device.